It is common practice when installing pneumatic tubing fluid lines using threaded tube fittings to wrap the fitting threads with a sealant tape, such as a polytetrafluoroethylene ("Teflon") tape, or to coat such fitting threads with a liquid or paste-like sealant compound for leakage control purposes. In either case there is a substantial risk of possible subsequent defiling of cooperating pneumatic system components or fluids by loose or excess particles of the sealant utilized.
Based on experience derived from the practice of the invention described and claimed in this application, it is now known the total fluid sealing of pneumatic tube threaded fittings in an installation may be achieved without having to cover or coat the fitting threads with an adhering sealant.
Experience with the invention to date also establishes that the new and improved method of achieving fitting fluid sealing does not to any degree compromise otherwise obtained fitting full-flow, low-profile, and rapid installation characteristics, Also, the fitting design and construction disclosed and claimed herein permits subsequent re-use of the threaded fitting without having to replace the included captured ring seal and without having to utilize any of the aforementioned conventional sealant elements.
Additionally, when properly installed, the threaded fitting of this invention leaves no exposed threads to collect debris external to the system.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during a careful consideration of the detailed descriptions and drawings which follow.